


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal - Tickle Fight Pt. 1

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Erron Black, Ticklish Kabal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron's Sad, So Kabal Tries To Cheer Him Up.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal - Tickle Fight Pt. 1

Kabal Knows Erron's Ticklish, EXTREMELY Ticklish. Erron's Ticklish In Almost Every Spot Possible, And Kabal Knows It Like 1, 2, 3. He Takes This Advantage To Get Answers If Greedy's Upset, Or Just Has A Secret.

Kabal Was Walking By Erron When He Noticed The Gunslinger Feeling Down. Like Always, Kabal Sat Next To Him And Started To Ask Questions.

Kabal: "You Alright, Buddy?"

Erron: "No, I Had A Rough Day....Kano Yelled At Me, I Lost 7 Matches, And I Lost One Of My Masks..."

Kabal: "Aww, Sorry To Hear That.."

Kabal Puts His Arm Around Erron, Trying To Comfort Him, And Playfully Pokes His Side. He Wanted To Hear Erron's Laugh Since He Was Feeling Down Himself About Kano Yelling At Him As Well. The Cowboy Jumps And Chuckles, Smacking Kabal's Hand Away.

Erron: "Wh-Whatever You're Doing...Stop It."

Kabal: "But I'm Not Doing Anything~"

Speedy Runs His Fingers On Greedy's Side, Making Chuckles And Small Laughs Escape The Cowboy's Mouth. Erron Grabs Kabal's Hand, An Attempt To Try And Make Him Stop. But Oh Boy, Was He In For A Treat.

Kabal Used His Other Hand To Get Erron's Stomach. Erron Started To Laugh, Accidentally Letting Go Of His Other Hand. Kabal Now Started Tickling Erron's Right Side And Stomach. Erron Laughed A Bit Louder Now.

Erron: "K-Kabahahahahahahahal...Cut It Ohohohout!! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! S-Stohohop!! Pl-Plehehease!! "

Kabal: "What Am I Doing?"

Kabal Continued Tickling Until He Felt Something On His Side, Which Made Him Start To Chuckle. Soon, Both Were Laughing. This Was A Fight. Not Just Any Normal Fight..........A Tickle Fight.

Erron: "K-Kahahahabahahahahal!! S-Stohohohohop!! I-It Ti-Tickles!! Hahahahahahaha!! Pl-Plehehehehehehehehehease!! I-I Can't Breheheheheheheathe!!

Kabal: "Yohohou...Stohahap Fihirhirhirhirst!!"

Both Laugh Throughout The Night, And Kabal Was Sucessful In Making Erron Feel Better.


End file.
